


Not Your Ordinary Princess

by fandomscombine



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Childhood Friends, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Female Heir, Fluff, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Heir, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, Magic, Merlin's Magic Revealed (Merlin), Minor Character Death, Multi, Originally Posted on Tumblr, POV Female Character, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Recovery, Sharing a Bed, Strong Female Characters, Sword Fighting, Trauma, magic is allowed, reader has magic, strong reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26681938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomscombine/pseuds/fandomscombine
Summary: The reader seeks out refuge in Camelot after an attack in her kingdom. In which the heir to the throne, her older brother is to be killed. The intruders were successful and she is the now the sole remaining heir to the throne.  Seeing that it was an inside job, y/n is forced flee for her safety on her own. Knowing that there is no other choice, but to first uncover who plotted against her family.
Relationships: Merlin/Reader, arthur pendragon/reader
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of this since I am dire needs for more Merlin BBC fanfics. 
> 
> I've decided to post my fanfic works here as well, since they would be easier to find her on AO3 with their tagging system and all than on tumblr, where once it's covered by newer fics/posts it'll be harder to find.  
> I hope you all like it and I'd love to hear what you think of it!  
> Original date posted on Tumblr: May 30 2018  
> My Tumblr is : @fandomscombine  
> Here's a link to my tumblr Masterlist: https://fandomscombine.tumblr.com/post/175340635759/masterlist

The last few days were like an unfathomable nightmare to y/n y/l/n. There was an attack to her family by an unknown individual. It is believed to be an inside job, considering they had been quick and efficient to completing their task.

To kill the heir to the throne, her older brother.

This had left the royal family on high alert and trusting nobody.

While the King and Queen investigate they made y/n leave for Camelot to their family’s close friends and ally, the Pendragons for her safety until all is well and the killer captured.

They had to protect the now sole heir to the throne. Of course, a woman alone ruling a Kingdom is unheard of but in the Kingdom of Concorda , where the practice of magic is allowed and people of all kinds live in harmony, a female heir to the throne isn’t a problem.

Although this makes the 2 Kingdom be in different views, your father and King Uther have known each other for years. And agreed to not interfere with each other’s way of ruling.

y/n leaves her beloved kingdom before dawn disguised as a knight to protect her identity and ventures the 2 day journey to Camelot alone.

With only a day’s ride left to her destination, bandit just had to invade her camp. This was no problem as y/n was an excellent fighter,—slash—one down—-kick—stab—two now—-duck—twist and pierce—three–, even better than her late brother.

‘Ahhhh’ y/n scream in pain. She had let herself be distracted and now had a sword in the gut in return. This is it, she thought. 2 against 1 and with a clear position of a deathly blow, when the 2 bandits flew backwards.

y/n scanned her surrounding as she knew only one thing could have caused that to happen. Sorcery.

‘Miss are you alright?’ A young man with a neckerchief asked next to her.

‘What do you think’ y/n rolled her eyes. ‘I’m been stabbed!’

The man laughed. ‘It’s ok, I mean no harm. I’m Merlin. What’s your name?’

‘I’m Princess y/n l/n of Concorda and I need to speak with King Uther and Prince Arthur of Camelot.’

‘Well you’re in luck as I’m my way there. I’m the Prince’s manservant.’ But first we have to stop that.’ Merlin points to y/n’s now bloody chainmail. ‘Okay, I’m gonna move you now but it would hurt.’

‘ahhhhh’ y/n grunted.

‘You’re losing a lot of blood and fast’ Merlin noted. He also had this look as if he was conflicted and deciding what to do. ‘Stay still.’

Right then and there Merlin’s eyes started to glow gold.

y/n could feel the magic working in easing her pain.

‘Thank You—‘ y/n started

‘Yes I know, but please don’t tell anyone.’ His face turned all serious.

‘Merlin, your secret is safe with me. My kingdom lives in harmony with those with magic but I haven’t seen anyone quite as powerful as you.’ y/n reassures him.

Merlin blushes at the compliment.

‘Besides I too have it.’

‘What—’ His eyes widen.

y/n grabs his face so he sees your fiery golden eyes burning into his.

After that was done and y/n’s bleeding had come to a stop, Merlin said

‘We best get going if we want to make it to Camelot before sun down’ and gently helped y/n onto his horse.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original date posted on Tumblr: July 01 2018  
> My Tumblr is : @fandomscombine  
> Here's a link to my tumblr Masterlist: https://fandomscombine.tumblr.com/post/175340635759/masterlist

It was nearly sun down and Merlin still hasn’t come back from the supposed herb picking Gauis had sent him out to earlier today. Arthur thought while keeping an eye out on the courtyard gates from his chambers. No, not that he was worried about Merlin but because he was supposed to have polished his armour in preparations for tomorrow’s training with the knights.

His thoughts were cut short by the sudden commotion down below caused by the arrival of 2 figures. Arthur stood closer to the window sill to get a better look. The man he instantly recognised as his manservant, Merlin, and a knight who Merlin was helping get down from his horse. A knight with y/h/c hair. It would seem that the knight has their hair styled into an intricate braided bun. Arthur knew it could only be one person with this hair, it is a signature of the Kingdom of Concorda.

‘y/n’ he said, sprinting out of his room and making his way to you.

But what is she doing here? Why did she come unannounced? Why is she with Merlin? Why does she look hurt? And in a knight’s armour?

‘Move! Get away! I need to see her!’ Arthur shouted. Pushing through the crowd to y/n and Merlin.

‘Princess y/n, are you alright?’

y/n who was being held up right by Merlin said ‘Arthur! Yes but I have to speak to you and the King. It is a matter of life and death!’

‘Sire,’ Merlin interjected. ‘She is in fact not alright. She has been severely wounded by bandits in the woods and need immediate medication.’

‘What?’

‘I did the best I could to treat her on the spot’ Merlin reassured. ‘But it is best to first let Gaius treat her before anything else.’

y/n rolled her eyes ‘Merlin I’m quite fine. Don’t you see we made it have safely and in one piece?’

‘True, but you are now only still able to stand because I am holding up half your weight.’ He countered.

Arthur cleared his throat. ‘Okay Merlin, bring Princess y/n l/n to the guest chamber across mine. Get Gaius to treat her there. As for you, I want you to never let her out of your sight tonight and be ready to her needs. I’ll go to father and inform him of this and we can have a proper discussion on what has happened tomorrow afternoon when you are well rested y/n.’

‘Thank you Prince Arthur.’ y/n’s childhood friend never fails to surprise her with his kindness.

The guest chamber was on the second floor of the castle. Half way up, y/n was feeling the pain of the wound. Causing her to stumble up the stairs. Merlin instinctively caught her and carried her until in the safety of the private chambers where he then laid her onto the bed.

‘The wound is physically closed but the side effects of using magic to a deep wound is that at times the pain may arise again.’ He looked down. ‘I’m sorry, I wasn’t good enough. I had to close it quick or else you would have been unconscious due to blood lost.’

‘Merlin,’ y/n whispered, taking his hand. ‘You did great, you did what you had to do to keep me, a complete stranger alive. It was a matter of life or death and you saved me.’ y/n looked him in the eye. ‘So what if there are these side effects, you can’t control them. You are not to blame. Don’t be so hard on yourself.’

Just then Gaius came into the room. ‘Ah Princess y/n. I did not expect us to meet again though such circumstances. But alas, here. I heard you were badly injured and I had conjured up this mixture to ease with the pain.’ Handing y/n a blue concoction. ‘Drink a spoonful every 4 hours.’

‘Thank you Gaius.’ y/n said then drinking in the medicine.

‘Though may I ask how were you wounded?’

‘Well, I was attacked by bandits in my camp. I was gaining the upper hand until one managed to sneak up behind me and stab me in the gut.’ Y/n explained.

‘But how in the world do you seem fine? I did not see any hints of such.’

‘Uhmm–’ y/n looked cautiously at Merlin. She had promised to keep his secret and now she had to come up with a reasoning fast to explain what happened. Gaius knows y/n has magic but even by partially saying the truth that implying that she healed herself was improbable as it would require powerful magic. And both her and Gaius knows that no one is that powerful. Well until she met Merlin.

‘I healed her Gaius, with magic’ Merlin blurted out.

‘What—Merlin!’ y/n wide eyed at Merlin.

‘That would explain it.’ Gaius nodding.

‘Wait, Gaius. You know that Merlin has magic?’ y/n asked, surprised

‘Why yes, that’s why he is here in Camelot. To teach him how to control his magic as I had taught you!’

Now it was Merlin’s turn to be shocked. ‘He knew about your magic?’

‘Yes, though he is the only one other than my family.’

Seeing that there would be a lot of getting to know yous, Gaius excused himself and said to come back to check on y/n tomorrow.

After setting you in and making y/n comfortable. Merlin was backing away. ‘If you need anything Princess y/n, anything at all, I will be right outside your doors awaiting.’ With this he made his way to the door.

‘Merlin?’

‘Yes my Princess.’

y/n blushed at the title ‘My Princess-’

And Merlin being the awkward as he is quickly corrected himself ‘No sorry, I didn’t mean My Princess, ‘My Princess’. I mean’t My Princess. Wait no letmecorrectthatI meantMy lady. Yes My Lady y/n. Wait no–’ he seem to have dug a deeper hole for himself.

y/n giggled ‘Merlin-Merlin! It’s fine seriously! But I would like it if you actually stayed in my chambers tonight.’ Gosh now even y/n was infected with all the Merlinness.

Merlin raised his brow cheekily.

‘See what you’re doing to me!’

Merlin laughed, it was cute how he already rubbed off on y/n upon knowing her only half a day.

y/n comprised herself and said ‘What I meant was. For someone who saved my life, the least I could do is to have them stay in my room rather than have them freeze to death outside.’

‘Thanks, my lady but–’

‘Merlin I’m being serious. Stay. For me. The bed is perfectly large enough for the both of us, I don’t mind. If you do though, we can sleep at opposites ends of the bed. I you are still uncomfortable then at the very least sleep on the sofa. I can’t bear to have you sleep outside after everything that happened today, you must be exhausted. And being inside would guarantee you a nice place to rest. So please Merlin. Stay. Stay inside with me.’

With a speech that wonderful, how could Merlin disagree? Plus he would get to be close to a beautiful young who is so intriguing and intelligent with or without magic. Merlin then slipped into the bed next to y/n.

y/n was surprised that Merlin actually, finally agreed to take the bed. Seeing that he choose this and thee comfortable silence being so close to together, y/n turned to her side and looked at Merlin with closed eyes next to her whispered ‘Thank you Merlin for everything. Truly’

Merlin opened his eyes and were met with y/n loving y/e/c orbs. Merlin smiled. ‘Anything for you y/n y/l/n. My Princess.’ And proceed to embrace her, followed by sleep in each other’s arms.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader seeks out refuge in Camelot after an attack in her kingdom. And now starts to feel it’s toll.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ps. I still haven’t really decided who the reader would end up with Merlin or Arthur so feel free to comment or message to let me know who you would like it to be!
> 
> If people are still interested to read this series, I will write more! Plus tell me who to pair up with Merlin or Arthur!
> 
> Original date posted on Tumblr: September 23 2018  
> My Tumblr is : @fandomscombine  
> Here's a link to my tumblr Masterlist: https://fandomscombine.tumblr.com/post/175340635759/masterlist

Merlin was awaken by the sound of trashing across the bed. He turned on his side to see y/n shaking with cold sweat.

Merlin reached his hand over to touch her forehead and to find her burning up.

‘Oh no’ he muttered, getting up towards the table with the medicine Gaius left, a pile of towels and water.

While gently patting y/n’s forehead with the cool towel, she woke up.

‘ummm hey’ she said groggily ‘wha-what time is it?’

‘By the looks of it, it’s probably just past midnight’ Merlin puts the towel aside. ‘hey umm you were quite restless in your sleep, my lady. I was wondering is everything alright, isyourwoundstillhurting? Areyouinpain? IstheeanythingIcando? Icanhealyouupwithmoreofmymagicmyprincess. I—’

‘Merlin’ y/n stops him from going on a thousand miles a minute. ‘Merlin’ She takes his hand in hers. ‘I am so touched to know that you are worried about me, especially in our short time of knowing each other and in the circumstances. But I’m fine. Truly.’

y/n looks into his eyes

‘There is pain shooting up every now and then’

With that being said, Merlin immediately grabs for the pain reliever potion and insists for y/n to take it now.

Putting the stuff back onto the table, Merlin goes back to bed next to y/n.

‘Princess, there seems to be something else on your mind. As far as I could tell it is not the pain, but I will not push you to share it.’ Merlin’s face turn ever more sincere. ‘I just wanted to let you know that I will always be here my lady, as a friend.’

‘Thank you Merlin’

Merlin was about to fall asleep when he felt 2 hands snaked around him.

‘It’s just—’ Merlin can hear y/n’s voice being caught in her throat. He slowly turned around and wrap her in a warm embrace.

‘—I feel so alone and— I am so so terrified’ y/n says into his chest.

‘I know I should stronger than this. I’ve been trained to be. I’m not some ordinary princess. I have magic and been taught to use it and fear nothing. But with everything lately, my world has been turned to shreds.’

Now Merlin felts his shirt getting wet from y/n tears but lets her continue poring her heart out.

‘I’ve seen my brother died with my eyes. Been forced to leave my family and journey alone to save myself. I don’t know any news of how Concorda is now after the attempt to overthrow my family. I’ve managed to keep myself sane for all those days after it happened, even when I was all alone but—but now, only now am I really starting to feel the weight of it all.’

When y/n was done, Merlin said. ‘y/n. It is alright to feel all these. It is okay to feel vulnerable. Feeling of sadness or grief isn’t a weakness, it is a strength. It means that you care. That you love. Even the strongest and skilled warriors are allowed to feel as such. If not, they wouldn’t be human.’

Merlin hugged her tightly and whispered, ‘y/n I know you are hurting right now. I can’t possibly imagine or relate to what you are feeling but always remember that you have people that love you. Your friends and family back home, the Pendragons and me.’

Merlin pulls away so that they are both face to face.

‘Me y/n you’ve got me. If that means anything.’

y/n smiled ‘Ofcourse you mean something to me’

Which made both of them blush.

‘For the past 12 hours I met you. The past 12 hours that I thought was my last. You were there. You never left. Even when I was a stranger, when you didn’t even know I was a Princess. You came and helped. You’re a good man Merlin. So don’t you ever say you don’t mean anything to me or to anyone.’

She caressed his cheek and kissed it.

‘Good Night Merlin.’ Burring her face to the nook of his neck, conveniently allowing Merlin’s crimson face out of sight.

‘Sweet Dreams, my Princess.’


End file.
